Learning About Family
by Claudia-Maria Anne
Summary: Kaname needs too learn about Family and he only has a few months in which to do so KanameXSeiren
1. Finding Out The News

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Vampire Knight.**

Kaname sat idle at his beautifully varnished desktop in his richly decorated study, by his door lush palm trees in pot's sat on either side. Then in a corner to the right from Kaname's desk was a beautiful old fashioned lounge standing up he sighed and made his way over to the said lounge and ungracefully threw himself on it.

Within a few short minutes a small knock was heard on the door, of course though Kaname had known whom it would be from their roses and violet scent "Come in Seiren" the tall dark wooden door glided open a little enough to allow Seiren's small frame through it.

"Beg my pardon Kaname" she said, it was clear to Kaname from the notes of her normally soft controlled voice something had happen, he was even hinting at that maybe she'd been crying or ill. Seiren walked over too him hiding her eyes from his eagle eye's and handing him yet another stack of paper's that needed to be filled out. As Seiren handed Kaname the pages he tried to get a look at her eyes but she kept her pretty face away from him.

"Is that all you require Seiren?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Kaname liked knowing things and prided himself on knowing everything that was going on in Kurosu Academy. But he hated not knowing what was going on with one of his night class members especially Seiren "yes Kaname" she answered like a perfect doll.

"I see, thank-you then" she gave a slight bow and left the room faster than Kaname could blink. He frowned "what odd behaviour" he murmured "Ichijou". Takuma appeared beside Kaname a hand raised to his heart and himself bowing to Kaname "yes Kaname".

"What is wrong with Seiren?" Takuma looked puzzled was this all he needed him for? He find out of course for he too was curious about Seiren's behaviour today "I don't know, has anything happened too her?" Kaname's rested his face in one of his large hands and began to tap his chin with his last two fingers "…no".

Takuma took notice to Kaname's hesitation to the answer but said nothing of the sort who was he too judge what a Pureblood did even if Kaname and him were childhood friends "I see, would you like me too find out?" Kaname nodded and Takuma set off to find out about Seiren mysterious behaviour. But seriously what wasn't mysterious about the smoky lavender haired girl?

He didn't know…

Back in Kaname's office he put his brilliant mind too work, and started to rule out things that would make Seiren hide her face from him? Well he did have a theory that she'd been crying? But Seiren cry was like asking for Rain in a drought…. so what else? It might have been something too do with _that_ but she'd never made any comment about it and that was two months ago but he hadn't ruled out the possibility of her being ill… 

…Kaname didn't know how long he sat there pondering about the petite girl but it was now dark outside so clearly he'd been at it for a few hours, when Takuma came back into the room panting?

"Well?" asked Kaname, taking a small caution for the red glow in Takuma's normally green eyes. Takuma was bent over breathing harshly trying to calm himself or catch his breath Kaname could figure it out and he was sure neither was Takuma. 

But he was wrong Takuma was furious at Kaname…_calm down Takuma, he is still your superior_ "Yes, my Lord I have found out what is going on" _I don't need to give him the facts that Seiren most likely wouldn't wish him too know…not yet for she may not even know herself._ "Seiren-Chan seems to be ill at the moment, though Ruka and Rima have attended with her to a hospital doctor"__

For a brief moment Kaname looked worried but then re-masked his face "thank-you, when she gets back will you please send her in" Takuma gave another bow "yes my lord"…

*****

Rima looked at Seiren and Ruka, both the same age but you could tell the difference. Seiren had a life of reforming to her father and Ruka had lived like Daddies princess. Both the same class of high born Noble but so very different "Seiren-san, how long have you been feeling this way?" Rima asked "in the last few weeks but nothing as bad as this before" she answered her voice, under control and once again soft. 

The three Vampire Nobles took a seat, in the waiting area and a tall lean man came out wearing large rimmed black glasses and holding a white clip board "Seiren" he called the three then stood and followed the man in. Rima didn't like the man, she was a model and what he was wearing was an abomination.

*

"So when was the last day of your menstrual cycle?" he asked smiling afterwards Seiren, looked at the man and quickly calculated "about 2 months ago" he nodded and began scribbling down on his file "yes, good, good" he murmured to himself and Ruka and Rima looked at one another.

"I'm sorry I fail too see how Seiren being ill is _good"_ said Ruka, the doctor didn't answer Ruka for a moment and then looked up his huge eyes largeness by his glasses. 

"Ah yes well you see, if you put it all together the dizziness, morning sickness no period for two months" he turned to Seiren "have you ever had sex before?" with another grin at the end, Seiren blushed and nodded keeping her eyes down. Ruka and Rima stared at Seiren in shock "now take this and I'm sure you know how it works"

Seiren looked at the box he'd put in her small thin hand and stared "toilet down the hall?" she asked and he nodded "only one way too be sure" he finished.

Ruka and Rima were frozen to their seats, the doctor still grinning like a fool driving Ruka and her temper wild. 5 minutes later Seiren returned with the test looking horrified the doctor held out his hand "Ah! Look at that congratulations Miss Seiren!" 

"So you're two and a half months along, how old are you?" Seiren was sitting back down looking like a nervous wreck "seventeen" the doctor's smile faded "oh, I see well it's a bit too late for you too abort so you'll need to tell the father…who is?"

Seiren gulped "is it really that too late to abort?" he nodded "afraid so my dear so who is the lucky man?" Seiren sighed, she didn't want to disclose this kind of information too anyone until she told _him_ "um a friend of mine, I'll tell him when I arrive at my home during break".

*

The ride back to the academy was _very_ silent, Rima and Ruka were going to take it too their graves before they told anyone Seiren's secret. For they knew how her father would react. Arriving back at the academy Takuma was awaiting Seiren, looking annoyed he told the other two to hurry off the class and Seiren too follow him.

"What is this for Ichijou-san?" he turned around and gave her a sympatric smile until it hit him like a ton of bricks. There was something here another life even, and it was a mixture of something powerful he looked down at Seiren's stomach it was coming from there _I was right_ "are you ok?" she asked now annoyed "yes".

Takuma opened the door for Seiren allowing her into the dark, cold room "Seiren" said Kaname his tone was annoyed nor was it angry Seiren didn't know what it was "how was the appointment?" Seiren sighed "it was fine thank-you Kaname, was there something that you required?".

She heard the sound of paper rustling and resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Ichijou leave us please" Takuma bowed and left closing the door after him.

"Is there something you wish too tell me about your appointment?" Seiren's eyes widened _how could he know_ "yes…"

"Well then my all means" Kaname didn't actually know but he used the trick to find out, he didn't know what it was he just knew that there was something going on with Seiren that he ought to know 

"I'm Pregnant"

**Please Review I love them, and if you're going to criticise me can it be constructive? Pwease?**

**Cya in the next Chapter bye! –waves-**

**Springblossem**


	2. Kaname is the father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight…**

"You're what?" Kaname wished too know what was going on with Seiren, but he never thought that it would be this of all things "how far along!" he gasped "2 and a half months" she answered looking down "and it's mine?" Seiren glared at him…_of course it is I took her innocence_ he thought.

"You're the only person I've ever done _that_ with" she said blankly.

Kaname knew that it was too late for her too abort the child, him of all monsters, beings whatever a father? What about Seiren? Her father would slaughter her! To hell with that he wouldn't slaughter her but him actually her father's track record said they were both mice meat!

"I was thinking maybe it would be a lot…. Easier if I just disappeared, that way it'd be a lot easier for every-one involved" Kaname nodded his glace wasn't at Seiren any more but looking down "and how do you suppose it would be easier? Seiren what if I wanted you too stay here with me?"

"You mean at school while I'm getting bigger?" she retorted "no what I meant was, I want you and the baby to be with me…".

Seiren then frowned what was he going on about didn't he realise how much trouble he'd be in how much it would ruin his perfect reputation? "Kaname this will ruin your image!" Kaname got up from his seat sliding it gracefully from under him and began to walk over too Seiren being in front of her within seconds. Seiren felt his long muscled arms wrapping themselves around her small frame.

"Do you honestly think that I could care what others think? Admittedly I don't wish for this child but that doesn't mean I will love it any less and I don't want either of you to move away" his grip on Seiren tightened "Seiren you're my best friend I don't want to lose you"

She looked up to Kaname his beautiful face bore a sad expression, like he was on the verge of tears "ok, but I hope you know that we have my father to get through yet".

He gave a small chuckle "can't wait" Kaname released Seiren and called for Takuma the blond haired noble was their in seconds "yes Kaname?" he noted the happy look on both the Vampire's faces "has something interesting happened in my absence?"

Kaname smirked "you could say that, couldn't you Seiren?" she looked up from the papers she'd began filing "yes quite intriguing" Takuma looked around, but no more of an answer was given to him by the quiet Vampires. "Ichijou, Seiren and I need to take a visit to her father could you please organise us with a car?" Takuma sighed, and rubbed his cheek "but Kaname, all the drivers have the day off today we only have the cars"

"Keys?" asked Kaname still milling through his paperwork once again sitting in his chair. Takuma raised an eyebrow "it's three hours away" Kaname nodded "no matter I need those keys thank-you Ichijou" Takuma sighed and went out the room, and then stopped but what kind of car would Kaname wish for "inconspicuous" he heard Kaname call out too him. He bowed his head down and went to find the keys…inconspicuous? Takuma loved colours and had no idea about that stuff…aw crap.

Back inside Kaname's office…

"Seiren you might want to go and get changed and what not, it looks like we'll be having a long day" she stared at him "we're going to fathers today?" he glanced at her "yes I'd rather him kill me sooner than later wouldn't you?".

"Ok" she replied and reared to her own room to shower and change…Kaname dropped the paper work he was holding and stared at his hands.

If she were 2 and a half months along then that would mean it was only 6 and a half months til the baby was born and then he was going too be a father? "How odd, I never would have thought myself too have a child" he looked up at Takuma "have the keys?" Takuma was in shock "So Seiren-Chan is pregnant I was right?" Kaname sighed and looked at Takuma "yes but you're not to breathe a word of this too anyone…."

"Understood…. Kaname?"

"Hmmm?"

"Congratulations" Kaname smiled "thank-you"

*

The car Takuma had gotten was good, it was black and classic royals, and well Takuma was pleased with himself. Kaname had said that if he should make it back alive he and Seiren would be back no later than dawn if so he'd call in.

"Seiren?" asked Kaname taking his eyes off the deserted road for a brief second "yes?" she replied looking down at her stomach that she'd discovered in the shower she had a bump nothing big or noticeable. But it was defiantly there showing her how alive their child really was but at 2 and a bit months?

"Are you ok?" she nodded, the distress in her was building as they drew nearer too her home…now they were only an hour or less away she didn't know nor want too. They both knew that as much as it sounded like they were complaining but there was going to be a lot of trouble…

*

Upon arriving one of the butlers greeted the two at the door with impeccable manners _inviting_ them in but now were they stood was the perfectly groomed most expensive office you'd ever see. Seiren's father sitting in a high backed arm chair swirling scotch in his crystal glass and glaring at the young Vampire's whom stood across from him,

"Pregnant huh?" he asked his icy blue eyes searching the very depths of their souls "well this is quite a disappointment…Seiren" he paused "I hope the two of you realise that from the moment Seiren became pregnant. The aura of a new Pureblood would've surrounded her, and that would lead to all the assumptions that Seiren is a Pureblood I can already sense Kaname's and your own life inside of you!".

The glass that he grasped shattered in his hands not breaking the skin "and of course they are all true, but I have made sure no one was aware of our linage Seiren and you've thrown it all away" he gave another pause and looked at Kaname his eyes changing from ice to fire "and you, thank your stars that there is a shortage of Purebloods"

"Seiren, you will come home at once and stay here til the child is born then you both will leave the country and go to another that I tell you too understood" Kaname's head snapped up "My Lord, I don't wish too annoy you further but Seiren and I have already decided what we plan too do with _our child's_ future and our own".

If Seiren was able to shut Kaname up at that moment she would have because thanks too him her father was going to go on a killing spree "I see, you have…have you…?". The older man pressed the tips of his bony fingers together his lips pressed in a hard line the long since shattered glass rid of his hands.

Seiren's father was terrifying even to Kaname hell the man scared even Asato Ichijou, with his long dark hair and icy blue eyes white skin and high cheek bones not to mention the man stood taller than Atasuki Kain about another head taller "…and what is this plan?"

Seiren looked at her father, the man she'd loathed for years. After her mother passed on whom Seiren looked the same as, her father took rule of her life. When her mother was there Seiren has some one who cared but when she left all she had was her harsh father and the night class wondered why she was so quiet so cold.

One wrong word and she'd be slapped but then when she was 10 she'd met Kaname Kuran he'd lost his parents two years previous too this and the two hit it off instantly. Kaname wasn't like the others trying to get her too talk speak about things she'd no interesting in speaking Seiren felt comfortable around him for he wasn't a man of words himself.

"Father, please will you just trust us. I won't let _your _name go down the drain or anything of the sort" his gazed flickered too Seiren and then down to her stomach "and, you think people won't be able too tell the child's life force can be felt even at this age!" he stood slamming his fist's on the desk "you're just like your damn mother when it comes to things such as this!. You think everything will be ok as long as you shut up about it!! There is no more conversation in the matter-"

"But, this child isn't yours I understand that you're angry at us but in the end what happens with Seiren and my child is up too us…you can't just separate the two of us because you're simply worried about yourself" glared Kaname, staring right back at Seiren's father.

The older man sighed and his eyes returned too their normal ice hue "I see, but on one condition the two of you are too marry. In secret I don't wish for you too have anything big, get a certificate I could care less. But you both must be married" there was no room left for an argument even though Seiren wished there was.

Kaname's mouth fell open "or?" he asked with this man there was always another option "or, I shall have the child be put up for adoption and you'll never see one another again or your child" he knew he'd won.

There was no way Seiren and Kaname would give up their child let alone their friendship with one another. That was one thing he knew they were best friend thick as thieves.

Seiren and Kaname both bowed their heads, Seiren's hand went to her stomach "agreed" they both said not looking at anything in particular and certainly not one another "so you both will marry this weekend…understood" he smirked…_oh you son of a bitch_ thought Kaname "yes" answered Kaname seeing Seiren's hand rested on her stomach and the faint look in her eyes.

He then realised for the last hour or more she'd been standing and with the added stress this couldn't be good. "My Lord I believe Seiren and I must take our leave now" he waved his hand towards the door "see you both this weekend…oh and Kuran anything happens I'll be the first too know"

Kaname took no attention too the comment and put his hand around Seiren's thin waist and helped her walk out of the mansion. Seiren stopped him her arm resting on his for balance. Kaname bent down too look at her face, she was green and her breathing had become heavy "do you need me too carry you back too the car?" she shook her head and began to walk forward.

He didn't trust her balance most times and now wasn't time to test especially when his child was in there, seeing how unsteady she was he picked her light frame up bridle style. Seiren wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her clammy head on the crook of one of his cool tempered broad shoulders, Kaname held her close as a wave of protectiveness washed over him. Hell be damned if he knew why…

When he got too the car he realised the lack of hands he had "Seiren can you get the keys?" she nodded and reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the keys and used the remote to open the doors. (note they're those doors that open automatically)

Leaning into the car Kaname placed Seiren in the back seat put on her seat belt and placed her legs on the spare seat beside her "try and go to sleep okay?" again all Seiren did was nod.

Closing that door Kaname climbed into the drivers seat and checked in the rear view mirror at the already sleeping girl with her hand placed to her stomach Kaname gave a soft smile and started the purring engine driving smoothly the whole way back to the academy somehow it made him really happy to know that his child was there and healthy her father was right though he too could feel his life inside of Seiren both their life…their child…

**Please Read and Review…or Review since I'm guessing if you're reading this you has already read so Naha!**

**Anyway, if you've read please leave me a review it makes me super happy =D oh and if you flame me, you're a meanie cause what you spose to do is give constructive criticism sillies!**

**-Giggles on the floor-**

**BYE! **

**Springblossem**


End file.
